


Another Idea

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Series: Fumbling Teenage Boys [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'A Natural Progression.' Festivals in hot, Japanese summers are brutal (at least, as far as Kuroko is concerned). It's a fortunate thing, really, that Kagami is used to Kuroko's lack of tolerance for heat, athleticism, and effort in general. Air conditioned apartments are much, much better, and lazing about in bed turned to other things (courtesy of teenage hormones, of course) is the apparent epitome of perfection. Kuroko still has a few suggestions, after all, and Kagami basically likes all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Idea

There are few things in the world that are more embarrassing than wearing a fundoshi.

 

At least, at first.

 

No matter how American his upbringing, after hours of relaxing, drinking, and eating with a few hundred men all wearing nothing but two long strips of cotton wound around their crotches, Kagami is pretty much used to it. It’s hard to be self-conscious when he’s sweating, elected to be one of the shrine-bearers at the summer festival on the basis of his height and strength. Kuroko, predictably, is holding a fan (over his head for a while, on account of the sudden rain halfway through) and wearing a yukata, far more decent than Kagami’s more traditional lack of dress.

 

Still, once everything is over, once the ancestors (whoever they are) are worshipped and the barbecue eaten and the fireworks viewed, Kagami doesn’t feel any particular desire to put on his clothes for the walk back to his apartment. “Oi. Kuroko. You have plans with your family tonight?”

 

"Mm. No." In all honesty, he didn't have plans for _this_ , either, especially with the humidity and draping fabric. He'd much rather be somewhere air conditioned, or at least with four walls that properly block out the heat that feels like he's _swimming_ through it. It takes effort not to list to the side, and the only way he resists is the knowledge that Kagami is sweaty and not a particularly good thing to flop on at the moment. Slowly, Kuroko fans himself, but that, too, takes effort, and he stops attempting it with a sigh. "They think I'm tutoring you again after this. Your grades haven't improved much."

 

“They’ve improved a lot,” Kagami growls. “I went up ten percent in Japanese Lit, and five in English.” But it means Kuroko’s coming over to his apartment, so he sets off towards it, not brooking any disagreement. “Don’t know how you can wear all those layers, even _this_ is too much and it’s barely underwear.”

 

"I suppose with your low scores, that's a considerable amount." Kuroko blinks sweat from his eyes. "And I'm about to give up and lie on the ground, one hundred percent."

 

“Ah, you’ll die, everyone’s drunk. Come on, I’ll carry you on my back.” One makes allowances, so Kagami bends his knees, stopping in front of Kuroko. Telling him to get stronger for training is all well and good, but Japanese summers are brutal for everyone, and today is humid as hell.

 

Kuroko blinks again, head tilting to the side briefly. "… You have a nice back," he idly mentions as he tucks his fan away and with the last bit of effort he has in him, climbs aboard, far from gracefully and clinging firmly to Kagami's neck. "Thank you for not letting me die." 

 

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Kagami mutters, far from irritated as he hoists the smaller boy up onto his back. “You should just thank me for carrying you. Or for being a good boyfriend, I definitely can’t let you die if we’re dating.”

 

"Thank you for being a good boyfriend," Kuroko obediently parrots, taking that as permission to half-bury his face into Kagami's neck. The other boy is still a furnace, and that's not very good in this sort of weather, but being carried by him negates that. "You're also a good chariot. I could ride you into battle like this. Or maybe actually make shots, depending." 

 

“Ahh, you’d have to stand on my shoulders for that,” Kagami teases. “You can just drop the balls in like that, don’t even have to aim. Or I could just dunk you through the hoops along with the balls, you curl up so small.” Even in the sticky summer heat, Kuroko isn’t any kind of burden, pressed warm and comforting against his back, his neck.

 

"If I got stuck in the hoop, that would be an odd story to tell the rescue team. They would probably blame it on the fact you're American."

 

“Bastard, would an American be wearing a fundoshi in public?”

 

"Maybe one of those scary Americans that really want to be Japanese."

 

“Are you calling me an otaku??”

 

"… Well, you're not _that_ kind of person," Kuroko hedges, tilting his head to knock it lightly against Kagami's. "But you can still be just as strange sometimes."

 

Kagami doesn’t dignify that with the obvious response of _you’re one to goddamn talk_ , choosing instead to forget to duck when passing through his apartment door, letting it bump just a bit against Kuroko’s forehead. “Whoops, didn’t see that. Want a cold drink?”

 

"Kagami-kun is very rude," is the low, grumbling response that might almost be a pout. "Something cold would be nice, though, thank you. And please put me down before you try and knock me out again."

 

Kagami lets him down, tossing him gently onto the couch. “Uh, my dad was here since the last time you came over. You want a beer? Or just a soda?”

 

Kuroko flops out, letting his head loll off the side of the couch in a lingering display of his lack of effort. "You didn't tell me your father came by." He squirms a little, loosening his obi with a quiet sigh of relief. "Just a soda is fine, though, thank you." 

 

Kagami flips on the air conditioner, standing in front of it with his eyes closed for a few moments before grabbing a couple sodas from the fridge, handing it over (not quite willing to risk tossing it when Kuroko is so wiped out). “Just for two nights, I only saw him for dinner on Thursday. He slept most of it, just had to go to a meeting.”

 

Rather than open his soda, Kuroko lifts his head just long enough to put it underneath his neck and lie back down on it. "… After coming all that way, I would have thought he would have tried to spend more time with you." 

 

Kagami shrugs, flopping down onto the couch, wincing as the twisted cloth goes far too firmly up his ass. That….could be more comfortable. “He’s really busy. I told him about you, though, he says if you want to come over in August he’ll get us tickets.”

 

 _That_ makes him pay a bit more attention. Kuroko blinks, craning his head up for a second before deciding he can pay attention without looking at Kagami after all. Ah, it's hot. "I'd have to ask my parents… and I wouldn't want to be a burden to your father, tickets are very expensive."

 

“Don’t worry about the money, Dad has about a million frequent flier miles saved up, his company pays for his flights,” Kagami says, brushing that away as he flops his head down to Kuroko’s lap. “As long as you’re sixteen by August, you can get a passport for international travel without your parents with you. If you don’t want to come, that’s fine too, I mean, I’m not going to be mad or anything.”

 

"I want to come." Slowly, Kuroko reaches down to rest a hand atop Kagami's head, curling his fingers through the mess of his hair. "I don't really know that much about America or anything, but I guess that's what you're for." 

 

The tension eases out of Kagami immediately, and he reaches up a hand to cup Kuroko’s cheek, butting against his touch. “I’ll show you everything,” he promises, an excited little smile on his face. “I’ll show you where we used to play street ball, and my old school, and you can meet my old friends--none of them are genius weirdoes like your old friends.”

 

"Kagami-kun, you're really being rude tonight," Kuroko mildly informs him, though there's absolutely no irritation behind the words. It's sort of hard to argue against his 'old friends' being absolutely bizarre. He lets his head flop to the side, half-burying his face into Kagami's hand. "That sounds nice, though. It's not as hot there as it is here, is it?"

 

“Hotter,” Kagami admits, “but waaaaay less miserable. It’s a dry heat, so you don’t sweat, and absolutely everywhere has air conditioning.” He turn his head, pressing an almost-shy kiss to Kuroko’s thigh. “I can make up my rudeness, I bet.”

 

"… But doesn't sweating keep you from dying?" Kuroko's lips twitch into a faint smile, and he gives Kagami's hair a tug. "Also, you're always rude, so I wish you luck." 

 

“Air conditioning also keeps you from dying.” Kagami’s face flushes a little, and he leans up, brushing a kiss over Kuroko’s lips, still thrilled that he can just _do_ that now. “The bedroom’s cooler, you know.”

 

"Ah." Kuroko's eyebrows arch slightly, amused. "And now Kagami-kun is trying to make it up by being suave."

 

“Shut up,” Kagami mutters, and takes advantage of Kuroko’s overheated and boneless state by simply throwing him over his shoulder, then tossing him into the bedroom, somehow avoiding doorframes. “And help me take this thing off, I have no _idea_ where the ends are.”

 

"I didn't say it wasn't _working_ ," Kuroko complains as he slowly rolls himself upright onto the bed, blinking dazedly and shaking his hair out of his face. "It's in the back, so turn around. Ah, and if it makes you feel better, you looked better in this than anyone else there. You still have a nice back." He reaches out, tugging out the first end of fabric to unravel it. "And legs…" _And everything._

 

“There were a lot of really hairy guys,” Kagami agrees, making a face. His cheeks flush a bit when Kuroko reaches just _there_. “And everyone was about two feet shorter than me. If I ever get that potbelly, promise you’ll throw me in the river.”

 

"Three hundred percent," Kuroko immediately agrees, patiently unwinding the strip of cloth around the back before letting it drop back between Kagami's thighs. "There you go, you should be able to unwind the rest." He flops onto his back with a long, drawn-out sigh. "That was the last bit of my effort, I give up." 

 

Kagami sheds the cloth, stopping by the bathroom to soak a cloth in cold water before coming back into the bedroom. “Take that off,” he says, jerking his chin at the yukata. “I’ll cool you down.”

 

By that point, Kuroko has slowly rolled onto his stomach, face planting into the mattress quite comfortably. "I've already melted."

 

Kagami slaps the cold wet cloth onto the back of Kuroko’s neck, turning up the A/C as high as it’ll go. “Stay there. I’ll be back.”

 

"Are you going to dump ice on me?" Kagami's bedroom _is_ cooler, at least. "Please don't dump ice on me." 

 

Kagami rolls his eyes, shutting the door behind him. It’s not long to the nearest Magi Burger, and he only stops to pick up one (or a few) burgers for himself along with a couple extra-large vanilla shakes, popping one of them into his freezer for later, bringing the other one into the bedroom. He sets it on the bedside table, not speaking in case Kuroko has passed out already.

 

"I thought you melted and disappeared, too." Kuroko slowly rolls onto his side, blinking slowly. "Ah… you didn't have to go out." That's not to say he isn't _grateful_ , and he makes a half-hearted grabbing motion in the direction of the shake in question. "You really are a good boyfriend."

 

That praise marks the end of Kagami’s efforts to be annoyed with Kuroko, which had been remarkably unsuccessful anyway. “Most boyfriends buy flowers and chocolates. I had a feeling vanilla shakes might be better today. Oh, I got you a souvenir from the festival earlier, even though you were there too.”

 

"Vanilla shakes have full approval any day," Kuroko agrees, and with a huff of effort, he sprawls himself onto his back, cradling the shake with both hands as he slowly sips at it, staring up at the other boy. "You're spoiling me, though. I'm going to turn into an awful brat, like Midorima."

 

“Ahh, you better not,” Kagami warns, pawing inaccurately at the tie of the yukata, knowing Kuroko will be a lot cooler without it on. “Brats don’t get vanilla shakes from their boyfriends. They get spanked.”

 

Kuroko pauses at that, debating whether or not to say what's on the tip of his tongue for a second before figuring _why the hell not_. "That sounds like something he'd like. Ah, other way," he absently chides, reaching down to pull out a loop of fabric and better loosen the yukata. Like this, it slinks down his shoulders, letting at least a bit of bare skin be properly cooled. 

 

Kagami makes a face, gagging at the mental image. “I pity the poor bastard who has that for a job. Oi, get naked, you’ll never get cool with all those layers on.”

 

 _Effort_ , though. Kuroko sighs out a breath, setting down his milkshake long enough to wriggle his way out of his yukata. It's too much effort to do anything but kick it aside before he flops back again. "Slightly better," he confirms, eyes lidding. 

 

“Come on, it’s ice cold in here and you’re drinking a milkshake naked,” Kagami complains. “You _have_ to be less melty. God, you’re a lot of work.”

 

"I've been unmelted for awhile now. I just like watching you stress a little."

 

“Keep that up and you really will get a spanking,” Kagami mutters, pinching Kuroko’s ass. “I thought the Americans were supposed to be rude.”

 

Kuroko twitches a bit in response, and pulls his straw out to idly poke Kagami's hand with it. "I'm too delicate for spankings. And Americans are definitely rude, I'm talking to one, so I would know."

 

Kagami flips him over onto his back, climbing on top of him, glad that the Japanese at least have few (if any) qualms about nudity, unlike Americans. “What was that?” he growls, leaning down to take Kuroko’s face in one hand, squeezing gently. “I’m really gonna dunk you.”

 

"Please don't," Kuroko manages, blinking up at him. "I'll get stuck and die, definitely. Also, Kagami-kun, you're heavy." 

 

Kagami sits back onto his knees, planting them to either side of Kuroko’s hips. “I’m not even _on_ you now,” he says with a grin, grabbing the wet cloth and stroking it over Kuroko’s chest. “If I’m a good boyfriend, what does that make you?”

 

"Mold," Kuroko answers succinctly, flopping back again with another, slow sip of his milkshake. "But the good kind. Maybe like penicillin. I'm even the same color."

 

Kagami scowls. “That’s not fair. I have to be a boyfriend and you just have to be mold?” He sighs, raking a hand back through his hair. “Do I at least get to rub my dick on mold?”

 

"You sort of already are…" Kuroko mildly points out, not fazed in the least. He wriggles, leaning over to set his milkshake aside and make a grab for Kagami's shoulders instead. "Do it properly, at least. It's cool enough in here that I won't melt again right now."

 

“Ahh, am I suddenly not too heavy to lay on you?” Kagami teases, leaning down onto his hands, keeping his weight off the smaller boy as he stretches out. He’s pretty much always at least half-hard, courtesy of being a hot-blooded male teenager in the peak of health, and being on top of Kuroko will probably get him the rest of the way in short order. He rubs down slowly, sliding the half-hard length against Kuroko’s stomach, eyes glinting in the dim light. “You might still melt. But in a good way.”

 

This definitely _does_ seem like a good way to melt, if there is one. Kuroko's eyes lid, his hands curling their way against Kagami's shoulders, liking the way it takes _effort_ to dig his nails into the taut flesh, even when he grips tight. Kagami is _always_ hot to the touch, but it's the kind of heat that Kuroko _likes_ , that makes him shiver instead of want to lie down and quit, and he squirms and wriggles, arching up to press his mouth to the base of Kagami's throat. "Only complaint," he murmurs, "is that you're still too tall."

 

“You’re just too short. I’m basketball-sized.” Kagami arches down, bending his neck at an absurd angle to kiss Kuroko. “You’re like….jockey-sized. Hey, you have any more good ideas like last time?” Not that he’d been spending every night they’ve been apart stroking his cock and imagining it sliding between Kuroko’s thighs again.

 

"So shrink in everything except basketball." Kuroko wriggles again, lurching up to better kiss Kagami and sighing out a breath through his nose as that movement drags his own hardening cock against the other boy's. That feels _nice_ , and makes him a little bolder still, or at least when it comes to a few awkward thoughts that have been churning about. "I've… had ideas," he lowly hedges, drawing back to chew on his own lip, "but I'm not sure if they are good ones."

 

Just the idea that Kuroko’s had ideas, that he’s been _thinking_ about things to do in bed together--that’s enough to make Kagami’s cock painfully hard, and he grunts out a breath, the head of his cock tracing a line of slick fluid up Kuroko’s belly. “Let’s try them all,” he suggests, “and I swear I’ll still be your boyfriend even if they’re really weird and uncomfortable.”

 

Kuroko's breath hitches, and it's _impossible_ not to reach a hand down between them and touch, dragging his fingers along the length of Kagami's cock and rubbing his thumb over the head of it, entranced by how _sticky_ his fingers come away. "It's more… I'm not sure if you would _fit_ ," he admits, cheeks flushing just slightly. He's not embarrassed. He's _not_. It's just _saying_ things like that-- "That American stereotype--it applies down _here_ as well." 

 

Kagami’s face flushes, and he bows his head, watching Kuroko’s hand tracing over his cock--somehow, that makes it a thousand times more intimate than just feeling it. “I’m not American,” he reminds Kuroko for what seems like the thousandth time. “And don’t worry, if you want to try you don’t have to take all of it. Hell, you can even just lick it a little, it’ll probably be the best thing I’ve ever felt.” He brushes his thumb over Kuroko’s bottom lip, sucking in a breath at just the _idea_.

 

Ah. Well. That's not a bad idea either, even if it wasn't _quite_ where his mind was going. Kuroko's eyes lid thoughtfully, and he parts his lips, just enough to suck Kagami's thumb into his mouth to the first knuckle, tongue pressing lightly against it. "'s not what I meant," he mumbles all the same, looking up at the other boy. "I was thinking… putting it in somewhere else." 

 

It takes a moment.

 

 _Oh_.

 

“I thought of that,” Kagami admits, cock throbbing with each little lash of Kuroko’s tongue, soft and warm and obscenely wet. “I just...I mean, you haven’t done that, right? It’s supposed to be kind of painful, isn’t it? You weren’t joking when you said you were too delicate to spank.”

 

"I was half-joking. I've never been spanked, I don't know." Kuroko sucks in a slow breath through his nose, tilting his head aside to let Kagami's thumb slide free with a wet pop. "It can't be _that_ painful, if so many people do it," he attempts to logic. "And I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, besides." 

 

Kagami swallows, reaching a big hand down to splay over Kuroko’s abdomen, feeling the muscles tremble under taut skin, the lightness of his delicate bird-bones, and tries to imagine fitting inside someone so small. “If….if you think we can do it,” he allows, trying not to let Kuroko hear just how excited the idea makes him. “What do we do first? My dad has some condoms, I can go get one.”

 

Kuroko's not _nervous_. It's not anxiety that makes him shiver (maybe it is, a little)--it's _anticipation_ , far more than that. He nods, breath hitching a little as he swallows. "Please. And… some lotion, or something like it…" This isn't _such_ a big deal, he firmly tells himself. People do this all the time. 

 

… Except it's Kagami, and they're both _boys_ , and that doesn't bother him at all, but it's extra work and a dozen other strange things and because it's Kagami it means a lot more, especially when it's so obvious how excited Kagami is about it. Right. They have to do this _right_. 

 

Kagami almost trips over himself, running into his dad’s room at record speed, trying not to think of how stupid and awkward he must look with his dick hard and exposed as he runs. He’s explored his dad’s room plenty of times in his absence--hard not to, as a curious kid--and knows well where to find emergency cash, gross girl porn, and really expensive liquor. And, most importantly right now, drawer containing a string of about twenty bright pink condoms, a box of tissues, and an unmarked bottle of something that looks like hair gel. “I have some hand cream,” he calls, thinking of the small bottle in his bookbag, “or I found this stuff, it’s pretty slippery. How do you know if it works?”

 

"We'll know," is Kuroko's wry call back as he flops over onto his side, half-burying his face down into a pillow for a moment. _Now_ he's overheated for an entirely different reason, and he grabs for his milkshake, taking a long sip to cool himself down. "Maybe you should just bring all of it." Too much is way better than too little. 

 

_All of it?_

 

Well, Kuroko is the one with the ideas. Kagami shrugs, and palms the bottle and entire string of condoms, not sure whether he should put one on before or after getting back to Kuroko. “Do you know how to wear these things?” he asks, turning the package over in his hand. “I mean, I know how they go, but how do you know if it’s inside out? Ah, I’m not sure this is right, it says _lubricant_. That’s for cars, right?”

 

"Kagami-kun… do you know there is this thing called the _internet?_ " Kuroko groans into the pillow, giving it a solid squeeze before slowly pushing himself upright. "It's good for things, like researching ways to have sex with your boyfriend. Please just come over here." 

 

Kagami flushes dark red, hating that of all things, Kuroko can make him feel like an idiot in this. “I didn’t think we needed a goddamn tutorial,” he snarls, tossing the condoms and bottle onto the bed, climbing on top of Kuroko and pinning him down, kissing him hard and rough and urgent. He palms Kuroko’s cock, eyes glittering, and murmurs, “You didn’t have any complaints last time.”

 

"N-no, but--" That stutter in his voice is a little distressing, but impossible to control when Kagami's hand is dragging against him, and there's nothing he can do but buck helplessly _up_. "It's… this isn't like between a guy and a girl, that lubricant is supposed to make it easier." Kuroko swallows, huffing out a breath as he looks up at him. "For when you put it in. Otherwise, it _will_ hurt. Theoretically." It's not like _he's_ done this either, but there is something to be said about research.

 

“How the hell am I supposed to know the difference between guys and girls?” Kagami demands, letting his hands slide down to Kuroko’s thighs, parting them eagerly to kneel between them. Kuroko had liked that a lot, last time. “Fine, where do I squirt it?”

 

Kuroko takes that opportunity to calmly put a foot into Kagami's face. "Put some on your fingers, then give me your hand, and I'll show you." That's a _lot_ easier than saying it and getting themselves both overly flustered--plus, Kagami tends to work better with demonstrations than verbal orders.

 

Jesus, Kagami isn’t sure how he feels about the speed of this, except that he is, and it feels _good_ , and he doesn’t ever want it to slow down or stop. He does as Kuroko says, secretly glad that at least one of them knows exactly how to go about this, annoyed with himself for not knowing when he’s jacked off to fucking Kuroko before, and holds out his hand. “You’ve always been really Japanese about it, you know,” he mutters. “You change the subject or just smile. Have you done this before, Kuroko?”

 

"… Only a foreigner would say I am being very Japanese about something, Kagami-kun." What does that even _mean_ , anyway? Kuroko bites his lip as he spreads his legs, breath hitching in his chest as he tugs Kagami's hand down between them, carefully easing those slick fingers to his hole. Thankfully, anything Kagami _touches_ seems to end up quickly warmed, and the lube is no exception. It doesn't stop the twitching shiver that goes up his spine, though Kuroko blames that on honest nervousness this time around. "I haven't… ever done this, though."

 

“You know what it means,” Kagami mutters, though the admission makes something uncurl in his chest. It’s not like he’s been actively worrying about it, but the thought of someone else touching Kuroko like this, kissing him, of Kuroko giving someone else those soft little looks and saying _yes_ to someone else--

 

Fortunately, Kuroko’s ass is touching his fingers, and that’s the kind of thing that would distract him from anything short of a nuclear bomb. 

 

The thought of how that would feel to _him_ is a weird one, and he clenches involuntarily. That doesn’t sound like fun at _all_. “You sure this is okay?”

 

"Kagami-kun, please just put one in already." _Before I decide this is a horrifying idea._ Kuroko wriggles down a bit against Kagami's hand, only craning his head up to press his lips to the jut of the other boy's collarbone, and parting them just enough to scrape his teeth against it. "Slowly. You have big fingers, too."

 

Jesus, Kuroko is going to kill him. Just the curl of his tongue against Kagami’s thumb was almost enough to kill him, but damned if he’s not going to try to give Kuroko what he wants. Slowly, carefully, he extends a finger, resting his other hand on a smooth thigh and stroking slowly up and down, like Kuroko is a frightened cat, and slides just the tip of it inside. “Like that?” God, how is he supposed to know what’s enough, what’s too much? He’s never really compared his cock to other guys, and the only thing he can think of that regularly, uh, _passes_ that way is really unsexy to think about. Yeah, better just listen to Kuroko.

 

"A lot more than that, please," Kuroko mutters, a little squirm following as he simply lets his head drop back, exhaling a long, hard breath. Well, it doesn't hurt _yet_ , but it certainly feels _weird_ … "It's _supposed_ to… make everything slicker… and easier first. So slide it in deeper." He should be more embarrassed about sounding like something out of one of Aomine's (poorly hidden) porn mangas, he thinks.

 

This could get awkward pretty fast, Kagami is certain. And that would be a fucking shame, because they’re naked and he likes Kuroko a lot and this is _sex_ , and he’s wanted sex for way too long to fuck it up by being awkward. So he leans forward, kissing Kuroko hard and trusting that Kuroko knows what he’s talking about. One finger slides in, easy when it’s so slick, buried up to the second knuckle in a moment. “Better?” he asks against Kuroko’s lips.

 

That's _definitely_ a squeak that pulls from his throat, and even if he _knows_ it's not that much, it certainly feels like a lot more suddenly inside of him. Kuroko's lips part, a ragged exhale lost against Kagami's mouth, and he manages a shaky little nod as he hesitantly, _carefully_ wriggles down, getting used to the odd stretch of it and finding it not awful, just… different. "Better," he rasps, his own hands lifting again to grasp at Kagami's upper arms. "Try… another one, too." 

 

Kagami doesn’t waste time asking if it’s really okay. If it isn’t, Kuroko will definitely stop him--he’s good at stopping Kagami, and they both know it. He fumbles for a second before realizing he has to pull his hand out a bit before adding a second, and _ah_ , the feeling of Kuroko, hot and tight around his slick fingers, really _really tight_ , is enough to make his breath hitch. “Ah--you feel really good inside,” he breathes, and winces as they slide all the way in. “Really, _really_ tight, though.”

 

The next noise that tries to leave is strangled in his throat, and Kuroko trembles as his legs fall open on their own accord, some instinct bidding him to spread them to make it _easier_. It doesn't really work, but it makes it feel a little bit better all the same--not so tense, far more on the border of _good_ rather than _too much_. His nails bite hard into Kagami's shoulders, and Kuroko nods a little, butting his face--hot, _painfully_ hot--into the other boy's chest. "It… _feels_ really tight." From the way his legs are cramping, his toes must be curled up pretty tightly, too, and Kuroko bids himself to relax with a long, gulping inhale and exhale. "Maybe if you try moving them a bit…"

 

At least this way, Kagami doesn’t need any instructions. How hard can it be? Slowly, he moves his fingers in and out, forward and back, fucking Kuroko slowly and almost coming all over himself at the thought of that. “Fuck,” he mutters in English, only barely remembering to switch back to Japanese. “I’m--Christ, Kuroko, I’m _inside_ you.” His other hand dips lower, squeezing himself hard to try and make it through this in one piece.

 

It probably has a lot to do with how turned on _Kagami_ sounds--or maybe it's just starting to feel _better_ , Kuroko isn't sure. Either way, the obscene, slick slide of those fingers inside of him slowly stops feeling too-tense and uncomfortable, even if it's all still tight. It's a _good_ sort of ache now, one that makes his legs feel weak and wobbly, his fingers intent on fumbling rather than clinging as tightly as he'd like, and he can't stop the arch of his back, the downward press of his hips, or the way his breath catches hard in his throat, barely stifling a ragged little groan. "D-do you…" Kuroko's breath hiccups again when Kagami's fingers slide in _deep_ , and his brow knits, eyes briefly shutting. Ahh, it's hard work, talking when they're doing things like this. "You can… put it in now, I think." 

 

Kagami really doesn’t want to pull out his fingers. Watching Kuroko squirm and gasp because of that touch is more than sinful, it’s arousing as hell. Pulling them out isn’t even _easy_ , the way Kuroko seems to suck him in, and just the thought of that tight heat around his cock makes Kagami take a second, breathing deep. 

 

He tears a condom free from the string, opens the package with his teeth, and lets out a soft, “Ohhh.” Yeah, that’s easy enough. Like putting on a rolled-up sock. “I don’t know why it’s pink,” he mutters, crawling forward between Kuroko’s legs. Looking at him like this, Kuroko is fucking _tiny_. “Do I,” Kagami asks hoarsely, eyes drawn to that little pink hole twitching, “do I put more of that stuff on? Or are you…”

 

"More… would probably be better, just in case," Kuroko breathlessly says, eyeing Kagami's cock. _Definitely_ bigger than just fingers. He draws in another slow, _calming_ breath, finding it a lot easier to do that when something isn't inside of him, but that, too, is a little… frustrating, or at least that's what his aching cock is telling him. He flops to the side, grabbing for the bottle himself. "Lie on your back," he softly suggests, "and I'll do it for you. It's easier like that anyway, isn't it? Then you're not always worried about squishing me."

 

That’s a relief; Kagami _does_ worry about squishing Kuroko, a lot of the time. Not that Kuroko’s tiny and breakable (everyone is, compared to Kagami), but he just doesn’t _weigh_ very much. He rolls onto his back, groaning as his cock stands straight up, throbbing insistently. He gives a shaky grin, reaching out and twining the fingers of one hand through Kuroko’s. “If I don’t get in soon,” he admits, “I’m probably going to die.”

 

"I'm surprised you lasted this long," Kuroko quietly admits, a faint, wry smile tugging at his own lips as he gives Kagami's hand a squeeze. _He_ has discomfort to keep his hormones in check--Kagami, on the other hand… 

 

That's why he keeps his touch from lingering too long when he drags his lube-slick hand up the length of Kagami's cock. He really _is_ hard, hot and twitching with every single touch from Kuroko's fingers, but thankfully, it doesn't take too long to settle into a decent enough position over the other boy's hips, wriggling back a bit to let the hard length of Kagami's cock slide up the cleft of his ass. His own cock twitches at that alone, especially when he arches his back, feeling the tip of it press against his hole. 

 

It takes _effort_ getting it inside, even with a hand wrapped back around it to guide it in, even telling his body to _relax_ _already_ a dozen times over. Kuroko bites down into his lower lip, thighs quivering when the head finally sinks inside, stretching him far wider than those fingers did, and god, he's glad they used more lube because everything is really slick, really _hot_ , and he's definitely never ever felt anything like Kagami hard and long and _deep_ inside of him when he sinks down a little too fast, breath catching and hiccuping when their hips fall suddenly and heavily flush and all he wants to do is _sag_. 

 

Kuroko swallows hard, face flushed hot and every muscle feeling like some shivery, useless thing, both hands coming to slide up Kagami's chest and curl there as his knees wobble and any ideas of _moving_ are thrown out the window. "… I give up," he breathlessly declares. "Y-you… can do the work now." 

 

A thousand sentences come to Kagami’s mind.

 

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ is only about three hundred of them.

 

 _You shouldn’t have started something you can’t finish!_ Is several.

 

_This is why you should do extra training._

 

_Oh god oh god you feel so good._

 

_Come on, I’m only halfway in!_

 

_Don’t stop--goddammit--_

 

Kagami’s chest heaves with the effort of letting Kuroko move as he sees fit, and that’s not _good enough_ , not when he’s on fire. His hands come up, lifting Kuroko as he sits up, keeping him on his lap as he lurches forward, burying his face in Kuroko’s shoulder. “It’s fine,” he grunts, unable to think past _I’m in him, I’m inside him, I’m fucking him, god--_

 

It’s too much, and he pants, “S-sorry--” before he jerks up, hearing the slap of his hips against Kuroko’s ass, and as if it were the starting pistol of a race, there’s no more thought. Everything is frantic, hurried motion, the steady slapping of flesh, an urgent, needing movement as Kagami loses himself.

 

 _Probably_ , they should have thought this through a bit more.

 

Like this, Kagami can shove in _really_ deep, and Kuroko can't quite catch his breath, his mind only dimly processing the idea of clinging to those broad shoulders, nails clawing their way against the back of Kagami's neck as Kuroko's face presses into the crook of his shoulder. It doesn't _hurt_ so much as it aches, with everything really, really slick, and Kagami so hard and _hot_ inside of him that there's no way he can't melt. 

 

"It's--good--" It actually _is_ , especially when Kuroko wriggles with the last bit of strength he has, gasping when his cock drags against the hard, taut muscles of Kagami's stomach and that makes another kind of _good_ twitch through him. Kuroko groans, his head lolling against the other boy's shoulder. "You're… in really deep, Kagami-kun…" 

 

Kuroko’s going to kill him.

 

Worse still, Kagami’s always sort of had a feeling that was true.

 

He can’t think of anything but how _good_ this is, and then he stops being able to think of anything at all. He’s still _moving_ , but that’s instinct, making him fuck up hard into Kuroko over and over and over, dragging him down with every breath, every scratch of Kuroko’s nails, every sweet unbelievable clench of Kuroko down around his cock. “I’m--” Kagami can’t catch his breath, and he leaves a sloppy, unpracticed kiss on Kuroko’s neck. “God, feel how hard I am in you? For you?” 

 

That’s about all he can manage before he’s lurching up hard, arms so tight he has to _try_ not to break Kuroko, letting out a muffled shout into his shoulder as he comes hard, flooding the condom and slamming in as deep as he can go with rough, urgent thrusts.

 

He's going to be _covered_ in bruises later, and that's all sorts of _nice_ , especially with the knowledge that he really has given up, and Kagami is holding him and fucking up into him and using him like he's just a doll for him to _use_. 

 

Even if he can't feel the spill of slickness and heat dripping inside of him, he can still feel the _pulse_ of Kagami's cock, how hard he his even moments after coming, and Kuroko muffles another, ragged moan into the boy's shoulder, burying his face there as he wriggles and squirms, using what's left of his strength to just _rock_ on Kagami's cock, feeling every twitch of his own body around it, how it stretches him wide and makes him feel so _full_.

 

An arch of his back, a hard grind of his cock into the sweaty, shivering muscles of Kagami's belly, and Kuroko is _lost_ , choking back a whine as he comes, spilling messily between them as he flops into Kagami's chest, completely and utterly spent. 

 

After a few seconds where Kagami swears he’s breathing starlight, he starts thinking of  other minor considerations, like how weird and squishy his cock feels right now, and how Kuroko feels like he’s about to pass out in his arms. Gently, he lifts Kuroko off him, dumping him down onto the bed as he pulls off the condom carefully, looking sideways at it. _Is that the kind of thing I can throw in with the burnables?_

 

Kuroko flops down face first, fully and completely giving up on the idea of moving in the near future. Everything feels weird and wobbly and shaky and _achy_ and--a dozen other adjectives that are a little bit more embarrassing to think about. "Burnables," he advises, voice muffled into the pillow. 

 

Kagami barks out a laugh. “I always throw everything in there anyway,” he confides, pinching the end and dropping it into the nearest trash can with a look of distaste. “Ah, fuck, are you okay?”

 

"If I don't have to move." Kuroko lifts his head enough to set his chin atop the pillow instead, blinking sleepily. "That was a lot of work… good, though."

 

“I’m the one who did all the work,” Kagami points out, flopping back and resting an arm around Kuroko’s waist to pull him close. “I, uh, liked it a lot. You know….thanks. Sorry I was so bad at it.”

 

"But you were inside me--that was work on my part," Kuroko mildly argues, letting himself be dragged over and flopping against Kagami in short order. "Kagami-kun wasn't bad at it at all," he murmurs, setting his cheek against the other boy's chest. 

 

“Really?” Kagami’s hand strokes down Kuroko’s back, rubbing him gently. “That’s good. I figured I was way too rough and too fast.”

 

"Mm. But I'm not going to break, so it was good." Kuroko's gaze flickers upward, and he stares up at the other boy. "I like how strong you are, too, so you don't have to worry about it." 

 

Kagami’s smile is probably goofy, but he doesn’t care. He sits up, tugging on Kuroko’s hand. “Come on, take a bath with me. Otherwise I’ll have to wash my sheets tomorrow, and it’s supposed to rain.”

 

"… You are going to have to carry me. My legs feel weird." 

 

Kagami hoists Kuroko onto his shoulder for the second (third? Fourth?) time today, carrying him to the bathtub and turning on the faucet, only letting it spray him in the face for a second before he moves it to the second hook down. “What the hell, I didn’t do _anything_ to your legs. It’s your ass that should feel weird.”

 

"Everything feels weird, actually." Kuroko's head tilts, and he blows a wet strand of hair out of his face half-heartedly. "Maybe mold isn't supposed to do things like this."

 

“Boyfriends are,” Kagami grunts, folding himself up behind Kuroko, winding up draping his legs over the smaller boy’s shoulders. “You’re not _really_ mold. If you get a boyfriend, I want one too.”

 

Kuroko blinks, leaning back and flopping his head against Kagami's shoulder to look back at him. "But you have one. I'm just a moldy one, remember? I'm sorry." 

 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Kagami grunts, feeling dumb now that he’s said something. “But just so you know, it’s the first time you’ve said it. You’re _really_ Japanese.”

 

"Kagami-kun, only foreigners say things like that." Kuroko's eyes lid. "I can try and say it more, though, if you want me to."

 

“Forget it. It wouldn’t mean anything to you.” It’s a little annoying, in an embarrassing way, to know that even if he ever told Kuroko he loved him, he’ll probably never hear it back. Whatever, he’ll just say it in English so he won’t have to find out.

 

"… But it does mean a lot to me." Kuroko frowns, wriggling to twist partially within Kagami's hold and look back at him properly. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm not good at saying it all the time, but I think about it a lot--about _you_ a lot."

 

Kagami doesn’t meet his eyes, annoyed at his own reaction and dumping a cupped handful of water over Kuroko’s head to distract him. “I said forget it. I don’t care if you’re mold or my girlfriend or my boyfriend or whatever, as long as you’re here.” He pauses, then adds, “Not my girlfriend, actually. Keep the parts you have.”

 

Kuroko blinks slowly, water dripping down from his bangs and onto his lashes. "Kagami-kun doesn't like girls at all, does he." 

 

Kagami sinks back, letting the water creep up his chest to his neck and chin. “Not really,” he admits, thinking of some of the girls he knows--Alex, Aida, Kuroko’s weird ex--and failing miserably at imagining taking a bath with any of them. “I never really did.”

 

"Mm… it doesn't matter much to me," Kuroko slowly allows, twisting around to stretch himself out against Kagami's chest, letting his arms dangle over his shoulders. "For example, if you were a girl, that would still be okay. But don't be, I like you the way you are right now."

 

“This is better for basketball,” Kagami agrees, ruffling Kuroko’s hair. “Hey, uh...are you gonna be able to do practice tomorrow? With how weird your legs and, uh, everything, feel?”

 

"I vote on more shoulder carries, and possibly dunking me so I get stuck and can't continue."

 

 “I’ll suggest it to the captain. Maybe we could work out a few plays based on that. Or I could launch you like a javelin from the half-court line.”

 

Kuroko slowly nods. "I'm up for it, so long as you pick me up afterwards. I'm sorry, but I might turn into a mushroom if you leave me on the ground for too long."

 

“Stop apologizing and you won’t turn into a mushroom.” Kagami squirts shampoo onto Kuroko’s head, massaging a bit more firmly than he probably needs to. “That’s a useless thing to be.”

 

"… Why did you all start calling that one person a mushroom, anyway?" Kuroko muses. 

 

“Ahh, from Touou?” Kagami shrugs. “He’s just….a mushroom. Don’t you think he looks like one? Not the slimy kind in miso, a real one.”

 

"I guess." Kuroko decides that flopping right here is a very good thing, especially with Kagami's hands in his hair. "Then I'll just apologize one more time for possibly falling asleep like this," he murmurs, letting his eyes slide shut, "because I can't help it when I'm tired and your hands feel nice." 

 

“Fine.” Kagami dumps more water on Kuroko’s head, then kisses a damp ear. “It’s suitable, you let me have sex with you earlier. Least I can do is carry you around.”

 

"Didn't let you, _wanted_ you to," Kuroko sleepily corrects. "And it was good."

 

“Then….can I maybe do it again sometime?” Kagami asks hopefully. There were a _lot_ of condoms in that strand, and he can always pick up some more in America next month.

 

"Mmhm. And if not that, you can put it between my thighs like that time before."

 

“Yeah, I liked that.” Ah, this isn’t easy to say for a man, but….well, Kuroko’s a man, too. “If you want to do that to me, it’s okay.”

 

Kuroko's head tips, considering. "It's kind of a lot of work, though. And the way you said that doesn't make it sound like you'd enjoy it very much… plus, I like the way your hand feels just fine, like the first time we did it."

 

“Yeah?” Kagami shrugs. “Is it okay, to have only one of us do that? Don’t make fun of me, I don’t know how all this works and you seem to have a pretty good grip on it.”

 

"I'm not making fun of you." Kuroko's arms fold atop Kagami's chest, his chin set atop it neatly. "And I don't think I have a very good grip on it. I liked what we did tonight, but… honestly, the other stuff is just as good to me. Maybe a little better, because I'm not so tired and achy. But, I think as long as we're both enjoying it, it's fine, right? I'll tell you if I don't want to do something, and vice versa." 

 

Kagami lets out a sigh of relief. “Yeah, good. I like it better when you’re not so sore and tired, too. I don’t like thinking I’m hurting you when we….you know, like you said, we can do just about anything and I like it. And I don’t really want you in my ass.”

 

"… I don't really want to put it in there, anyway," is Kuroko's wry admission. "It would be weird."

 

“Yeah.” Kagami shifts, uncomfortable with even the idea. “But if you want me to do other stuff, I’m not gonna be weird about it.”

 

"Kagami-kun, it's fine. I know." Kuroko nudges up underneath his chin, half-kissing, half-biting at his neck. "I'm not worried about it." _I never have to worry about anything like that with you._

 

“Good.” Kagami dunks under the water, getting rid of the last of the sweat from earlier before popping back up. “You just keep thinking up good ideas, and we’ll be fine. Or hey, you know I’m not picky. We can just do the same things forever, I don’t care.”

 

"I'm not picky either… which is good, because I don't think I'm very creative," Kuroko breezily replies. "Right now, I have a good idea, though. It's called 'bed.'"

 

“Boring and weak,” Kagami informs him, standing up and bodily lifting Kuroko up before wrapping a towel around him. “That’s what you are, boring and weak.” He kisses Kuroko’s cheek, then lifts him into a princess carry, curling up with him on the bed. “Boring and weak and moldy and bitey.”

 

"You're American," is Kuroko's only, sleepy rebuttal as he promptly presses his face into Kagami's chest, curling into a small ball within his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
